Champions of Olympians book 1 legacies awaken
by shadowbladeking
Summary: 6 friends will find themselves on a journey to stop an ancient evil that risen. with the help from the people from Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Minecraft and Percy Jackson and the Olympians dialogue**

**Shadowfox: guys please introduce yourself to the people **

**Shadowfox (my character):'Hello, I'm Shadow fox, Champion of Hades.' **

**BladeRend (his character):'… BladeRend, Champion of Ares.' **

**Charles (oc) 'Sup I'm Charles, Champion of Hestia.'**

**Ashley (oc) 'Greetings I'm Ashley, Champion of Athena, also I'm BladeRend's sister.'**

**Felicia (oc) 'Hi I'm Felicia, Champion of Epona.'**

**Shadowfox: 'Last but not least this is beautiful Gwen, Champion of Artemis.'**

**Gwen (oc): (blush red)**

**Charles: hey stop flirting here.**

**Shadowfox: shut up you are just jealous because I getting a harem while you only getting one.**

**Ashley: guys stop arguing or else I would have to punish you!**

**Both: we are good please not your singing!**

**Ashley: (turn red) my singing is not that bad **

**Charles: guys hurry up and start the story before she start asking **

**Felicia: Minecraft and Percy Jackson are not own by shadow fox nor BladeRend as they are owned by Microsoft and Rick Riordan respectively **

**Character age **

**Shadow fox: 18**

**BladeRend: 17**

**Charles: 18 **

**Ashley: 16**

**Gwen: 18 **

**Felicia: 17**

**Percy and other characters in the series are their respective age **

**Chapter 1:** **beginning of a new adventure **

**BladeRend pov:**

'Good night mom, dad. Ashley and I are going to bed now see you guys tomorrow.'

'Good night Ashley and Oscar have a good night sleep.'

As I was beginning to fall asleep, I heard a voice. That voice sounds familiar but I could not put my hands on it.

The voice says 'sleep well my champion as you are destined to do great things.'

Great I'm hearing voices, I think I should get mom to bring me to the doctor. I should really get some rest, I have a math test tomorrow. I plunged into deep slumber and awaited the next day of school again.

**ShadowFox pov:**

'Well g'night babe, I've gotta go sleep, I have a test tomorrow damn school.'

'Ok, night babe, good luck for that test.'

So I drove back home from the bar and jumped straight onto my bed and fell asleep. However I heard a voice run through my head.

'Rest well champion, you will one day experience greatness.'

Was I mad?! I think I was going crazy hearing things like that. I guess I was, either way I had to sleep there is going to be a math test. Always hated those. Wonder what about Oscar and Ashley, they seemed to fail math a lot, still Oscar always wanted to be the best but he still fails. We will wait till tomorrow and let fate decide. And so I plunged into a deep sleep, oblivious to the adventure that awaits me…

God did the neighbors let out their dog again cause I keep hearing barking and hissing …wait Hissing? I immediately woke up staring at a…a Fucking half man half bull. It said to me

"A free meal"

"Oh shit"

I thought "I was going to die if I don't do something quick" I saw a blade lying next to me, it is a black scythe blade. I quickly reach for it and wield it. The monster lunged toward me and I quickly slash downwards with the scythe blade. Before I knew it I cut the monster into half. Its blood drip down my blade as it slowly vanished into gold dust. I shouted to the heavens "what the fuck is going on here?!"

BladeRend's pov

I could hear the soothing sound of chirping birds. I feel a strong blast of wind brush against my face.

'Ashley! Did you forget to close the darn window?! Ashley!'

She didn't answer, but I remember she was sleeping later than me. I immediately woke and saw before me the blue sky. What! But how? I sprang up to my feet and realized I was standing on a grass field. Where was I? I was wearing a dark green t-shirt and blue long pants. Wrapped around my hands were green and red gloves. My hair was crimson and I had emerald green eyes?! I was in shock as I looked at my reflection on a pond of water nearby. Sheathed on my back was a blade, it had demonic energy emitting from it. It was purple and curved sheathed in a leather sheath that was slung on my back.

'What happened? That voice from last night. Never mind, I should just walk around and see if I can find someone.'

So I walked off into the glass lands that I was staring at hoping to run into someone that can help me.

Ashley's pov

So I woke up from my sleep, I didn't dream of anything but what I saw in front of me made me feel like I was still dreaming. So I hit myself in the face.

'Ouch'

Okay so I wasn't dreaming, what's going on? Why am I in this weird blocky world? It can't be! It's Minecraft! Why and how did I get here? Where is Bladey? I had to know. But I felt it weird that I wasn't wearing the same outfit, I was wearing a black sleeveless tank top, jeans shorts, and black arm bands. Hanging down my shoulder was blonde slightly curly hair. Sat beside me was a bow and a quiver made of some red leather. I picked it up and ventured into the woods.

BladeRend's pov

I ventured for hours and hours, I found nothing. The sun was about to set so I found a boulder and sat on it. So I just thought to myself, hmm what am I supposed to do? So I decided to do what every minecrafter had to do, I chopped some trees and made a crafting table and tools. It was getting very dark so I quickly mined stone for a furnace and found coal to make torches. I quickly made a quick house out of dirt, cobblestone and wood, it was very shabby but, it was dark and I could hear mobs howling. Outside I saw a few chickens and slayed them using the blade that rested on my back.

I lit up the house with the torches I made. I had no wool for a bed so I just sat on the grass floor inside and waited. Meanwhile I was wondering where was Ashley and what she was doing, I hope she didn't run into any danger. Waiting for the chicken to cook in the furnace, I laid down a block to sit on while waiting. How I was going to leave this world, I did not know.

Shadow's pov

I was frantically running through the woods, to find water. But it getting dark soon and I hear weird sounds from everywhere. Then suddenly I hear a moan. I turn around and saw a person, that person had green skin and was wearing a cyan shirt with long blue pants. He was slowly approaching me. I thought "he looks like one of those Minecraft zombies" that's when I figured out "I'm in minecraft!" I couldn't pick up my blade as I was thirsty and hungry so I prepare for my death but it didn't come. Instead I saw an arrow attached onto the zombie's head. I collapsed from hunger and dehydration but I manage to catch a glimpse of the blonde girl that saved me. After passing out, I could feel myself dragged to a safe area. I awoke and the girl fed me some bread. I was in a cave house which was dimly lit.

'Thanks, could have died there.'

'No problem.'

'So what's your name? How did you find me?'

'Oh I was just passing by, my names Ashley by the way.'

'Ashley? Your Oscar's sister!'

'How did you know my brother?' she seemed surprised, of course, she doesn't know me yet.

'It's because me and him go to the same school and the name's Nathan , I was randomly teleported here for some reason.'

"Oh I see. Same for me. Have you seen Oscar?'

'No, I wanted to know if he came to this world as well.'

'Well if we don't find him then we are on our own. For now let's wait out the night.'

So we waited… till the sun rose.

Ashley's pov

We had to find Oscar, I hope he hasn't met danger yet. After the sun rose, we left the cave house and set off to find my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dialogue **

**Felicia: "where are the boys now don't they know that the story is starting"?**

**Ashley: "I have no idea, Gwen do you know" **

**Gwen: (shrugged her shoulder)**

**Meanwhile with the boys**

**Charles: "I love guy's night, it is awesome just sitting around and drinking beer in a pub."**

**Shadowfox: "I have to agree." **

**BladeRend: "… why am I here?"**

**Charles: "because it is guy's night and you are a guy duh."**

**Shadowfox: "plus there are no girls to disturb us while we are lazing about."**

**BladeRend: (look behind and saw something scary)**

**Charles: "bro you okay you look like you seen a ghost."**

**Shadowfox: (start shaking him) "bro snap out of it!"**

**Charles :(" what could scare Bladey nothing can scare him except…OH Fuck!") **

**Shadowfox: ("why is bladey shock and why is Charles sweating it is not hot at all" )**

**Someone: "ahem!"**

**Shadowfox: (turn around) "what? What do you want…oh fuck"**

**Felicia: "oh fuck indeed so let me ask you guys oh WHY THE FUCK YOU GUYS HERE LAYZIN ABOUT HERE WHILE WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU!?"**

**Shadowfox: "hehe it is actually a funny story you see…IT'S CHARLES FAULT!"(pick up BladeRend on his side and start running while screaming "you will never take me alive")**

**Felicia: "and there is one" (and saw him slowly walking away)**

**Charles :( few more steps till I reach the door) felt a hand on his shoulder and he turn around "hi" timidly while looking at the definition of a demon.**

**Felicia: "time for your punishment" she said while sweatdropping at his escaping plan **

**Charles: "please not her singing"**

**Felicia: "sorry your fault for making us wait"**

**Charles: "guys a little help here…guys…I'm dead" he said while he hung his head **

**Felicia: "while I settle with him Ashley do the intro"**

**Ashley: "Minecraft and Percy Jackson and the Olympians are not own by Shadowfox nor BladeRend instead they are own by Microsoft and Rick Riordan respectively **

**Chapter 2 **

BladeRend's pov:

I woke up from my sleep and it was morning, I sat in my shabby little house. Thinking

'What should I do? Should I go out or just wait here?'

I decided I should set off to find whatever I can. I stepped out through the door, the mobs were dead, loot laid all over the ground outside. I looked around and saw someone in the distance, he looked like a villager. I approached him…

BladeRend: 'Hey you, do you know where the nearest village is?'

Person: 'Well it is about 400 meters south from here.'

BladeRend: "thanks"

Person: "no problem, see you around"

So I headed towards the direction he pointed. As I walked, I began to feel a pain in my head. I thought:

'My head…'

Then the pain was too intense and I faint…

Shadowfox's pov

We walked along the grassy plains and I was starting to feel a sharp pain in my head. Then I realised that Ashley was feeling groggy.

Shadowfox: 'Hey Ashley, I don't feel too good, you?'

Ashley: 'Me neither, I've got a bad headache…'

Shadowfox: 'I … I….'

I passed out and I caught a glimpse of Ashley fainting as well.

I awoke and found myself in a dark world nothing to be seen

I shouted, "hello anybody Ashley where are you?"

Then I heard a familiar voice saying "come child, come and meet your destiny"

Shadowfox inner thoughts: (that voice I heard it before but it feels that I should remember the voice)

I slowly walk towards the voice as it calls out to me. When I reach there I saw a man sitting on a couch near the fireplace reading a book that has the title "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief"

"Why hello there child" the man said. "Who are you", I asked. I am Lord Hades god of the underworld or better known as hell. I gulped "am I dead?" I asked. "No you are not child don't be afraid of me". "Why not" I asked. "Because you are my grandson". What! Dad didn't say anything about me being the grandson of a god. That is because we were worried that monster will come after you because of your scent as your scent attracts monsters so I use my power to hide your scent and make it look like your are a mortal." "Who knows about this?" I asked. "your parents know about this as your father was my son while your mother is a mortal. "Then why am I here?" the next sentence shocked me as he says "because we are here to discuss about the fate of our world".

**Cliff-hanger **

**To be continued…**


	3. AN update

**A/N Update 1**

**Ashley: 'Hey is everyone here?'**

**Charles: 'ShadowFox isn't here?'**

**Ashley: 'Oh where did that sly little thing go?! The show is starting.'**

**Felicia: 'Shall we ask BladeRend?'**

**Ashley: 'We could, he is good friends with Shadow.'**

**BladeRend is meditating, it seems like he is mind communicating.**

**Ashley: 'Hey Bladey have you seen ShadowFox?'**

**BladeRend slowly opens his eyes and gets up. **

**BladeRend: 'I just recieved a mind message from him, he is busy lately and he won't be here for some time, we are gonna have to postpone it.'**

**Felicia: 'Awww, really I got all prepared for nothing!'**

**BladeRend: 'That's too bad, deal with it. I'm heading home.'**

**Ashley: 'Can't you get him here?'**

**BladeRend: 'No i can't!'**

**Ashley: 'You better get him here or else i will...'**

**BladeRend: 'SHUTUP! I WILL BLAST YOU ALL AWAY!'**

**-Everyone hides-**

****Hey all, its BladeRend. We won't be updating the book for a while, ShadowFox is really busy lately and he has no time to come to my place and do the story together. Yeah, he has to come over cuz we wanna stick to the plan and I don't wanna write about my ideas without him agreeing and vice versa for him. So sorry we can't post a chapter for a while, give us time and we will start posting again. Cya' all soon.

-BladeRend


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The COO1 dialogue session **

**Shadow: and I'm back people**

**Suddenly everyone else crowd around him and starts to beat him up.**

**30 minutes later**

**Shadow: ow….did you guys really have to beat me until I have 4 broken ribs, two tendons torn and have given my two black eyes.**

**Everyone else: (deadpanned) Yes!**

**Charles: you were AWOL for 44 days and yet you didn't tell us**

**Shadow: I told BladeRend though **

**Felicia: yeah well that's not enough**

**Ashley: you can at least tell us the reasons**

**Shadow: I was working so I have no time **

**BladeRend: would you guys just calm down or I will use "that" **

**When everyone heard "that" they started paling.**

**Charles: dude not "that" please that's pure torture**

**Shadow: yeah I will take Ashley's horrible singing then to go through "That"**

**Ashley: precisely….Hey! What's with everyone talking bad about my singing?**

**Nobody replied**

**Ashley: guys?**

**(Insert cricket sounds)**

**Ashley: okay who released the crickets again?**

**Shadow: Ashley! Stop breaking the fourth wall**

**Ashley: (hit her head while sticking out her tongue) Tee-hee**

**Gwen: (hold out a board) can we start the story**

**Charles: sure **

**Shadow: so Charles do the opening**

**Charles: fine, Shadow Fox Ace and BladeRend does not own Minecraft nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians as they are own by Microsoft and Rick Riordan respectively.**

**Previously on Champions Of Olympus book 1 **

**"Then why am I here?"**

**The next sentence shocked me as he says "because we are here to discuss about the fate of our world".**

**Now**

Nathan's POV:

"What is going to happen to our world," I asked panicky.

"Your world and my world is going to be destroyed by dark forces," said my new grandfather Hades.

"But how?" I asked.

"Because many centuries ago during the time after we imprisoned the Titans, we were faced by another force, a force led by PHAIDROS Titan of Death, he manage to hide from us for a decade before he recruited monsters and some rebelled demigods to fight for him, after 3 years we managed to defeat him but we can't kill him due to the Fates instructing us so we sealed him away in Tartarus where he laid asleep till now," explained Hades grimly.

"So he is now awaken and now seeks revenge am I right to say so," I said.

"You can say that," said Hades.

"But how is he awaken?" I asked.

"That's the thing, we don't know how but we know his awoken as his stirring had cause chaos down in the Underworld," said Hades.

"But why can't you guys stop him," I asked.

"Because of the prophecy given by Apollo," said Hades

"What prophecy?" I asked.

"The great prophecy," answered Hades.

"Well what does it says," I asked.

"**Six young champions must answer the call**

**To prevent the worlds from their fall**

**Only they can defeat the titan **

**Then they can save our present"**

"That means only those six can save the worlds from destruction," I said.

"Yes and actually you are one of the six," said Hades while pointing his finger at me.

"But why me," I asked.

"Because I saw your past life, you were a great hero who die for his family and friends and now you have that same attribute as your past self," said Hades.

"So who was my past life," I asked.

"Your past life was Theseus son of Poseidon," said Hades.

"Wow so in my past life, I was your nephew,' I said.

"Yes but now you are my grandson and champion," said Hades.

"Champion?" I asked.

"Yes, because I know you will need my powers to help you in your journey so I will make you my champion to give you a boost," said Hades.

"Okay so what I need to do," I said.

"You don't have to do anything just stand there," said Hades while holding a black orb and trust it into my heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," I screamed as the pain was like someone poured a bucket of lava on me while setting off a few grenades on where I was standing.

When the pain went away, I immediately start to hurl vulgarities at him for 30 minutes non-stop.

**30 minutes later**

"…Feeling better,' asked Hades.

"Fuck No!" I deadpanned at him.

"So what new powers I got," I continued.

"You have the abilities to kill thing that are hard to kill, examples are Spartus, you can call the army of the dead and you have all shadow power that you can use," said Hades.

"Cool! So do I need to train?" I asked.

"Yes but don't worry I will train you," said Hades who had an aura of a demon behind him.

"Thanks," I said but my thoughts were (Did I make a deal with the devil?)

Oscar's (BladeRend's) POV:

As I regained my sight, I was still feeling the effects of the headache earlier on, then when I snapped out of the daze, I realized I was in a different place from earlier on! I was in a deep red room, it was dimly lit, stood in front of me was a tall man, I couldn't see his body too well due to lack of light, but his eyes was glowing red staring at me.

'Who, are you?'

'I am Ares. BladeRend, there is not much time, the world will be destroyed if you do not act quickly.'

'Why are you calling me that? What do you mean?'

'Well, many centuries ago during the time after we imprisoned the Titans, we were faced by another force, a force led by PHAIDROS Titan of Death, he manage to hide from us for a decade before he recruited monsters and some rebelled demigods to fight for him, after 3 years we managed to defeat him but we can't kill him due to the Fates instructing us so we sealed him away in Tartarus where he laid asleep but he has awaken, we need you to help us.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

"**Six young champions must answer the call**

**To prevent the worlds from their fall**

**Only they can defeat the titan **

**Then they can save our present"**

'You are my champion BladeRend, you must act quickly.'

'What would you have me to do…?'

'I will give you a power boost, it will help you on your quest.'

His hand glows red and points at me, then a beam from his finger shoots out and engulfs me. I could feel the burning pain of it fill my entire body.

'Ugh…Aaaaaaargh!' I blacked out…

**30 minutes later**

'What the hell did you do?'

'Give you strength…'

'Imbecile, good enough then.'

I turned my back towards him.

'We will have to start our training, the powers are no good if you can't use them well.'

'You have a point. So what's next?'

'Come with me, to train.'

**To be continued…**

**Dialogue**

**Shadowfox: 'Wow being away for so long really takes a toll.'**

**BladeRend: 'That's too bad…'**

**Charles: 'Haha, what's wrong shadow?'**

**Shadowfox: 'My muscles are aching, especially after that beat up.'**

**Charles: 'Well it's your fault.'**

**Ashely: 'Exactly it's your fault.'**

**Shadowfox: 'Why isn't anyone blaming BladeRend?! I told him to tell you guys!'**

**Felicia: 'Because it isn't his fault?'**

**Shadowfox: 'Son of a bitch…'**

**BladeRend: 'You mean me?'**

**Shadowfox: 'No of course not, I meant Charles!'**

**Charles: 'Hey!'**

**Felicia: 'Stop it you guys, don't want to go through that punishment from Bladey again!'**

**Shadowfox: 'What punishment.'**

**-No answer-**

**BladeRend stares into the sky, back turned and arms folded (not giving two shits)**

**Shadowfox: 'Fine then I ain't sharing my cookies with you! Bleh.'**

**Gwen: 'Cookies where?!'**

**Shadowfox: 'None for you!'**

**BladeRend: 'Hmph, don't bother.'**

**Gwen: 'Party pooper, fine then.'**

**BladeRend: 'Hey how's it going guys BladeRend here, after a long wait Shadowfox is back and now we can continued the story, this one wasn't too long but more updates coming soon, stay tuned, have a nice day, and see you next time.'**


End file.
